metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Colony
Colony is the fourth album by Swedish melodic death metal band, In Flames, released on May 21, 1999, through Nuclear Blast Records. It was the first In Flames album to feature the classic (up until Jesper Stromblad's departure in 2010) line-up, with Peter Iwers on bass and Daniel Svensson on drums, filling in for Björn Gelotte who was the previous drummer of the band but permanently switched to become the new rhythm guitarist, after the position for guitar was empty when Niclas Engelin quit the band, the year before this album's release. Musical style The album deals with various aspects of religion and spirituality, from the somewhat positive light of "Embody the Invisible" and "The New Word", to the more negative "Zombie Inc." and "Scorn". This album features a faster, tighter, and more energetic approach to the music than displayed on the previous album, Whoracle, though the song-writing approach is similar. Trivia The title of "The New Word" is subject to debate. According to the track list on the back cover of the original 1999 release, the official In Flames web site, and the lyrics printed in the original 1999 CD booklet, the correct title is "The New Word"; however, according to the heading of the lyrics printed for the song in the original booklet, the track list on the 2004 re-release, and the official Nuclear Blast Records web site, the song is called "The New World". The 2009 re-release Colony: Reloaded did nothing to clear up this issue, with the insert and the booklet containing the same inconsistency as the original 1999 release. The song's lyrics themselves, meanwhile, suggest that "The New Word" is indeed the correct title. "Pallar Anders Visa" means "The Ballad of Anders the Thief". A music video was made for "Ordinary Story", which was directed by Tamara Jordan. The song "Embody the Invisible" appears in the soundtrack of the video game Tony Hawk's Underground. The tracks "Behind Space '99" and "Clad in Shadow '99" (which is only available on different issues of this album) are both remakes of the tracks first heard on Lunar Strain, although "Behind Space '99" devoid's its original acoustic guitar outro from the Lunar Strain version. Track listing All Arrangements by In Flames. All songs published by Prophecies Publishing. Niklas Sundin helped Fridén translate the lyrics Fridén wrote in Swedish to English. The Deluxe Edition (2004) This enhanced re-release contains the following in addition to the above tracks: * Bonus track: instrumental "Man Made God" * Photo gallery * Ordinary Story music video * Computer wallpapers * A screensaver * Winamp skins * Song lyrics (contains numerous spelling errors) Colony: Reloaded (2009) This enhanced, re-release contains all the same bonus content as the 2004 Deluxe Edition. The original 1999 cover is brought back, and the back insert is custom-shaped to fit into the "Super Jewel BOX" case that is used. Credits In Flames *Anders Fridén – vocals *Jesper Strömblad – guitar; hammond organ, synthesizer *Björn Gelotte – guitar *Peter Iwers – bass *Daniel Svensson – drums *In Flames - engineering & mixing Guests *Fredrik Nordström – hammond organ, slide guitar, engineering & mixing *Kee Marcello – second guitar solo on "Coerced Coexistence" *Peter Wildoer - drum technician *Charlie Storm – cpu *Göran Finnberg - mastering (at Mastering Room) *Andreas Marschall - front cover illustration References External links *[http://inflames.com/Releases.aspx#Repeater_Accorion_ctl07_LinkButton1 Colony album details] Category:1999 albums